Love Me Good
by RestEasyCoryMonteith
Summary: A soon-to-be series of one shots centering around the sex lives of a certain Jewish boy and his favorite quarterback. Futuristic AU - the boys are in high school, a few years after canon. Brett/Evan, slash, smut, language, pwp, rating will go up for later chapters


Brett felt his heart practically stop in his chest at the faint ring of the doorbell from his room. He had been waiting for Evan for what seemed like hours. On any other occasion, Brett would have been thrilled to see his boyfriend, but this time was different. He knew that, before anything else, he had to confront Evan about what had happened the previous week. As far as Brett knew, they were just making out when suddenly Evan made up an excuse and took off. And ever since then, Evan had been acting distant. It wasn't okay, and Brett needed to know if Evan was feeling uncomfortable so he could fix it.

The blond all but sprinted to the front door, eager to see his boyfriend, but also nervous at the same time. He let Evan into his home and greeted him with a peck on the lips. Brett honestly just wanted to get the conversation over with right away, but instead he found himself stalling; he fumbled with the TV remote and went to a random channel that he pretended to pay attention to.

Things were sort of tense, and Evan could tell. He figured they would be, since last time they hung out completely alone things got awkward. He felt bad for ditching Brett the week before, but he didn't know what else to do without sounding like an idiot, or worse, a prude. Innocent kisses quickly turned into a heated make-out session, and things were moving too quickly. It certainly wasn't Evan's first time making out with the boy who now sat awkwardly beside him a week later, but it was the first time that he felt…something. Evan got turned on, and instead of embracing it he ran away like a child. He mentally kicked himself for leaving last week, and figured that was why Brett was acting different now.

After a few painful minutes of awkwardly shuffling in his seat, Brett muted the television and turned to face the boy before him. "Evan, I wanna talk to you about something," he said quietly.

"Sure, what's up?" Evan replied, deciding to play dumb for the time being.

Brett decided that beating around the bush would get them nowhere and that he would just come right out and say what was on his mind. "Why did you leave last week?" he asked bluntly.

"Well," Evan started, taking a deep breath as he planned his next words carefully. "I was nervous."

"Nervous of what, though?" the quarterback shot back almost instantly, as if he had known what his boyfriend's answer would be the whole time.

"Just, y'know…_you_. Us, being like _that_…together." Evan was being vauge. It wasn't on purpose, though; he was just bad with confrontation. When Brett didn't reply right away, instead just staring back at him, Evan took that as an indication to continue explaining himself. "I'm a virgin, Brett. I'm not experienced like you, and I don't know the first thing about…all '_that stuff'_."

Brett was trying to comprehend understand what Evan was getting at. "Okay, but I already knew all that. Are you saying you don't want anything physical?" he asked.

"No, I do! But last week it just felt like things were moving so quickly and I couldn't keep up. I wasn't expecting it to it to feel like _that_…and then I felt your, uh, _hard-on_." He paused, making a point to gesture at Brett's lower body. He swallowed hard, not sure how to continue. "I just…I got nervous. I didn't know what else to do without sounding like a prude. I want to feel good just much as you, Brett, but I don't want to have sex and I don't know how this stuff works."

Brett sat in his spot, eyebrows raised and mouth slightly agape. His heartbeat faltered at the mention of the apparently obvious erection he had gotten last week. He honestly felt lost for words, but figured he would have to speak up eventually or else Evan would get anxious and start over thinking.

"Oh-_kay_…that's…well, it's fine, because I don't want to have sex with you either. Not yet."

"Really?" Evan asked, slightly worried. Why would Brett ever turn down the opportunity to have sex? Brett was practically known for the amount of people he's slept with, but here he was, flat-out saying he wanted the complete opposite. "Why, though? Just because you're used to doing it with girls?"

Brett sighed before replying, "No, it's just because I don't wanna rush anything with you. You're special." He felt like he was sounding kind of cliché, but hey, it was the truth.

"Evan smiled, looking down. He was satisfied. "Well, in the meantime, can we, um, pick up where we left off last week?"

"Brett bit his lip and nodded eagerly. He uncrossed his legs and lent in closer to Evan, kissing him lightly. When Evan didn't pull away, he continued. He placed a hand on the back of his boyfriend's head and deepened the kiss. He could already feel a small bulge growing in his jeans as he continued, placing his other hand on Evan's waist and pulling him closer. The kisses became sloppy as Brett grew hungry for lust.

Evan was overwhelmed with pleasure, his heart violently beating hard and fast against his chest. He felt so good, and couldn't believe that he had turned this down a week ago. He could tell that Brett was getting horny by the way he was eagerly shoving his tongue into his mouth. Evan couldn't complain, though as he was also feeling turned on. He figured he would let his boyfriend take charge, considering Brett was the experienced one after all.

"Are you okay?" Brett asked breathily, pulling away slightly. When Evan nodded yes, Brett immediately went right back to what he was doing, and decided to take things further. The blond pressed his wet lips to Evan's one last time before moving down. He ran his tongue along Evan's neck lightly before finding a spot just below the ear to bite down on.

Evan inhaled sharply as pleasure coursed through him. The things Brett was doing to him made him want to scream, but he fought the urge and held it in.

Brett could tell what Evan was doing, and wanted to reassure him not to be nervous. "Don't be afraid to moan," he whispered shakily into the other boy's ear.

"Mmm…" Evan let out nervously. He knew that there was nothing to hold him back, seeing as they were the only ones in Brett's otherwise empty house, but he wasn't sure if Brett would like the noises he wanted to make.

"Ohh, _fuck_," Evan couldn't help but moan as Brett began sucking the skin above his collarbone.

Brett loved hearing the sounds his boyfriend was making, especially since he was the cause of them. He got a little cocky and went back up to bite Evan's bottom lip. Shit, his boyfriend was fucking sexy. He was in absolute awe. "Can I take your shirt off?" Brett asked, hoping the answer would be positive.

Evan was taken slightly off guard, but nodded yes tensely. He wasn't sure how he felt about being so vulnerable, but he figured he had to trust Brett.

Brett smirked and hastily went after Evan's tee shirt. He tossed the garment to the floor and stared in awe for a few seconds at the sight before him. Evan was gorgeous. He all but attacked the boy's chest, sucking and biting eagerly.

Evan looked awkwardly to the ground as Brett stared at his body. He imagined Brett's torso would be fit from all those years of football and working out. Sure, Evan considered his own body to be nice, but he didn't exactly have abs or a lot of muscle. He has no choice but to put all of his insecurities aside, though, as Brett began kissing down his torso.

Damn, Evan felt amazing when Brett kissed him. His dick twitched in his pants as he fought the urge to buck up. "_Mmm, yeah. Fuck_," he moaned out, louder than last time.

Brett removed himself from Evan momentarily to get rid of his own shirt. He wanted Evan to feel comfortable, and decided to even out the playing field. Well, that and the fact that Brett wanted to show off his body. He almost went back down to Evan's chest, but he got an even better idea.

Evan couldn't help but stare at his boyfriend's shirtless body the same way Brett did to him only moments before. He was very much correct, though, about Brett's body. His chest and abs were completely toned, and his upper arms were to die for.

Brett stood up and held a hand out to Evan, signaling for his boyfriend to do the same. When Evan took his hand, Brett immediately pushed him against the wall and pressed his body against the other boy's. This, along with kisses down his neck and fingers running through his hair, elicited a series of loud, strung-out moans from Evan as he decided to stop holding back. Brett felt his own dick twitch every time he heard one of Evan's whimpers. He removed his hands from the still moaning boy's hair and slowly traced them down to his chest. He pinched Evan's nipple with his finger, which caused Evan to buck up involuntarily. Brett made sure his nails lightly grazed Evan's skin as he guided his hands down to Evan's waistline.

Evan suddenly snapped back into reality as he felt Brett's hand reach for the button on his jeans. "Wait," he started, placing a tentative hand over Brett's.

Brett looked up at Evan, coming down momentarily from his high as he waited for his boyfriend to continue.

Evan had to decide quickly what he wanted. He was sure that if he wanted things to cool down, all he had to do was say so and Brett would obey. But then he thought back to how good Brett made him feel, and decided that he didn't want his insecurities to get in the way of his pleasure. He pursed his lips, realizing that Brett was waiting for an answer. "Just…don't take them off," he said, looking down apprehensively.

"Are you okay?" Brett asked, sensing the uneasiness in Evan's voice.

"Yeah, I'm just a little self-conscious," he admitted.

Brett smirked, much to Evan's surprise. "Don't worry babe," the blond replied, shaking his head. He kissed his boyfriend's lips eagerly, hoping to get Evan back in the mood. When he heard Evan attempt to moan between kisses and felt Evan's hands run up and down his biceps, Brett figured it was okay for him to resume what he was doing before the slight interruption.

He went back down to Evan's jeans, unbuttoning and unzipping them. He felt Evan tense up a bit, but when he wasn't stopped by his boyfriend again, Brett figured it was safe to continue. He let his hand rest over Evan's erection, which was still covered by boxers.

Evan stifled his moan, not wanting to get too carried away, as he felt Brett palm him through his underwear.

As this was going on, Brett moved his lips back to Evan's neck and placed a few wet kisses on it once again. When he felt Evan getting worked up, he hissed into his ear, "Moan for me, baby."

"_Ohhh, yeah. So good_," Evan breathed out, grinding his hips into his boyfriend's aggressively.

Brett guided his hand slightly upward to the waistband of Evan's boxers, slipping it under the elastic and grabbing the other boy's erect dick. He slid his hand up and down Evan's shaft slowly and carefully a few times, making sure Evan was comfortable with what he was doing, before tightening his grip and moving his hand faster.

Evan let his head fall into Brett's shoulder as he grinded his hips wildly into Brett's hand. No amount of masturbating had ever felt as good as what Brett was doing to him now.

Brett continued stroking the other boy's dick as he retorted back to sucking on his neck. He felt a bead of precome leak out from the head of Evan's dick and used it as lube to make his strokes feel even better for Evan. "_Talk dirty to me_," Brett demanded.

"_Mmm_-more, Brett, _more_. Please, _faster_," Evan begged into Brett's shoulder.

"Yeah baby, that's it," Brett grunted, overcome with pleasure himself. He wanted to take his own pants off to relieve the strain off his growing dick, but didn't want to freak Evan out in the middle of this wonderful moment. If Evan wanted his pants on, Brett wouldn't take his own off. He instead rubbed his clothed erected into Evan's leg, desperately seeking friction. "You want me to go faster?"

"Yes, _please_!"

Brett moved even faster up and down Evan's shaft, creating a new rhythm of strokes as Evan worked his hips to the same beat.

"Shit, I-_ohhh, fuck_!" Evan yelled out shamelessly.

"You're so fucking _sexy_, Ev," Brett said, voice raspy and sensual.

"I'm so c-close…_Ohhhh yes_, _ohmygod, yes_."

"Yeah babe, come for me. Say my name when you come," Brett demanded desperately.

Evan nodded, thrusting his dick repeatedly into Brett's hand. "It's _so_ good baby. It feels so good. _Fuck_."

"Good. I want you to come for me, alright?" Brett replied, kissing Evan's forehead as he continued to rub his tiring hand up and down Evan's hardened length.

"I'm gonna…I'm ready…Just a few more…"

Brett mumbled out a series of yeses as he prepared for Evan to shoot his load.

"_Brett_!" Evan whined out loudly as he came to his climax, bucking up into his boyfriend's hand and moaning a chain of cusses and broken-up fragments.

Brett stroked Evan's dick mercilessly as the other boy rode out his orgasm on Brett's hand. He felt ropes of cum cover his hand, and he finally removed it from the brunette's swollen length when Evan was finished.

The two lovers stared at each other in shock, Brett's hand still down the other boy's pants. Evan suddenly felt embarrassed, having let himself become so vulnerable in such a short amount of time. Brett, on the other hand, loved this new side of Evan he had somehow dug out. "That…was so incredibly sexy," he breathed out, still in his horny state of mind.

"Are you sure?" Evan asked timidly, removing Brett's hand from his pants and zipping them back up. "I feel…exposed…"

"I'm completely sure. You were amazing, Evan." Brett wrapped his hands around Evan's waist and pulled him in for an intimate kiss.

"Should I, uh, repay you now or something?"

Brett smirked. "Nah, but you have no idea how much fun I'm gonna have when you leave," he replied, thinking about all the new images he would have now while jacking off. He kissed his boyfriend a second time, feeling completely blissful as he then went to go retrieve both of their shirts.

* * *

A/N - Alright, so there's my first one-shot. What's probably going to happen is I'm gonna write a series of smutty one-shots centering about these two incredibly sexy boys. So yes, there is definitely more to come - so subscribe! This is my new, only smut, account and this is my first story I'm posting on it! I just have too many "real-life" people following my other account, and I honestly don't want anybody I know in real life reading that. And, that was also my first time writing smut! I'm very proud of myself. I'm 20 years old and I've been writing fanficion since I was 14 so I mean this has been coming for a long time...And I love the so-called "Brevan"! Okay, anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!

I don't own anything.


End file.
